


now or never

by loeuvre



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, can not be, if only you knew..., these tags are making me cringe fr, this barely have any dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeuvre/pseuds/loeuvre
Summary: seungwoo later realized, falling in love wasn't all lovey dovey as what you can see in typical romantic films. especially not when you fall in love with your best friend.most especially, if it is kim wooseok you fall in love with.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back brevity works!

seungwoo later realized, falling in love wasn't all lovey dovey as what you can see in typical romantic films. especially not when you fall in love with your best friend.

 _most especially_ , if it is kim wooseok you fall in love with.

since the day they first met through a mutual friend, byungchan, seungwoo has realized he only wanted wooseok. seungwoo isn't the type of person to fall in love at first sight. heck, he even laughed at seungyoun when his friend first told him how he fell in love at first sight with this cute chinese exchange student named wang yibo back in their freshman years.

he thinks the concept of love at first sight is stupid. all his life, he believes love is a process — you can't just fall in love with someone that fast.

meeting wooseok, however, makes him think otherwise. maybe you can fall in love that fast. maybe love is easy.

but getting loved back was a total different story.

from having to meet through byungchan to coincidentally living in the same resident dorm at college, not long after they became best friends of their own. just 3 weeks later, they didn't need byungchan around anymore to have a reason to hang out together. they would go have lunch together just by themselves, study and help each other with their classes despite seungwoo majoring in a different field and being a senior of 2 years.

many people even think they're boyfriends.

but they're not.

seungwoo had to painfully hear wooseok straightforwardly deny whatever people assumed between them. it is fine because it's true. it is fine because they're both not in the relationship and seungwoo is free to confess anytime if ever he gets the courage to.

but all of the sudden, wooseok starts dating someone. seungwoo was seriously surprised and taken aback when wooseok suddenly announced to him that he's dating someone from the business department. they were inside the library at that time, having a group study of two, seungwoo couldn't help the surprised gasp that left his mouth. wooseok only giggled and asked if him dating someone is that shocking that it made the usually calm seungwoo pull a big reaction.

it was so sudden, with all the time he and wooseok spent together, seungwoo wonders when and how does wooseok met this guy he announced he's happily dating with. he's curious of the answers but in the end he just wished them good luck on their relationship even if he had to forced the congratulatory words out.

things were quick to change after. seungwoo had to distance himself a bit from wooseok as to respect his relationship. their usual alone time had changed to seungyoun or their group of friends tagging along, not letting himself be alone with wooseok in case someone will see and misunderstand them again.

their less alone time didn't go unnoticed by wooseok and though he tried to understand and endure it, he came to explode 3 weeks after. it was their first fight and it's so bad that wooseok cried out of frustration and seungwoo had to hug him, letting himself get physically closer than what their _friendship_ allowed them to be.

that's also when seungwoo found out wooseok and his boyfriend had already broken up a few days ago. once again, seungwoo was in a state of shock and just like before, wooseok giggled at him whilst in his arms, enjoying the reaction he gathered from seungwoo. wooseok told him it's a mutual decision, though he didn't get in detail about the reasons.

for a moment, seungwoo felt relieved, wooseok is free again. but it didn't come long as worry overpowers it. he offered comfort, tightening his hug even more while gently patting his back. but wooseok looks rather positive for a person who just went through a break up just a few days ago.

days passed as if nothing happened. wooseok doesn't look even a tiny bit of heartbroken in his face. they were back to normal, eating lunch together, having a group study with just themselves (it's their thing), walking home together. seungwoo was back to hearing people ask if they were boyfriends, he's back to hearing the same answer wooseok would gladly give away.

right, everything's back to normal.

it is the week later when seungwoo realizes he's tired of being just friends with wooseok, tired of hearing him deny all the assumptions of people around them. he wants more than what they have at that moment.

he wants to tell his feelings to wooseok.

after his last class of the day, he sent a text to wooseok if they can meet later that day, the other boy replied a cheery 'sure!' with some happy emojis attached. with his free time, he quickly runs to the gift shop near the campus. he thinks flowers are overrated, so does chocolates. so he decides to go for the necklace he once saw wooseok is secretly admiring the last time they come across this old store. it was in a simple design, just a gold chain with a star and moon pendant.

the 'later that day' comes faster than seungwoo expected. they were at the rooftop of one of the department buildings he had forgotten the name of. while seungwoo is everything but calm, wooseok comes to the place happily, skipping steps as he goes.

seungwoo whispered inside his head, "it's now or never."

he opened his mouth, ready to confess his love to wooseok — if only the younger haven't gone first to speak. wooseok is obviously happy when he sing-songs that he has something to tell to seungwoo. the next thing wooseok said was like a bullet to seungwoo.

"guess what? i'm dating lee jinhyuk!" he happily announced, bouncing in joy.

seungwoo could only mutter a surprised ' _oh_ ' as he mentally heard all his resolve of confessing crumbled down and broke to millions of pieces.

it's now or... _never_.

seungwoo never confesses his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> this have a longer ver in my drafts. as you can see, it is set in mostly past tense (??) kind of thing because in the og draft this part is like the flashback. that's why this may or may not be the end of this.
> 
> anyway, if you make it until here, thank you very much. xoxo


End file.
